


All through the night

by Slyst



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Restraints, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi have a lesson in trust.





	All through the night

Kuroko strained instinctively against the scarves tying his arms to the bed above his head. He couldn’t tell where Akashi was in the room due to the blindfold but he could sense the other’s presence nearby.

“Tetsuya. Is everything alright?” The voice came from somewhere to the phantom’s right.

“Yes.” Kuroko tried desperately to hear what was going on. He wouldn’t deny that the blindfold and restraints were his idea and Akashi had, surprisingly been a bit unsure about using them. Mostly due to the fact that he didn’t think he was worthy of so much trust, something that Kuroko was aware the redhead struggled with. The phantom hoped this would help him get passed that. He trusted Akashi with everything he had.

He felt the bed sink in as Akashi moved onto the bed between his legs. Hands ran up and down Kuroko’s bare thighs soothingly. He was partially regretting the blindfold because he really wanted to see his lover, he wanted to look into the red eyes he loved so much. He had not been touched before the hands on his thighs but just being tied up and blindfolded had him hard and aching for release.

“Hmmm, you really like this, don’t you?” the low timbre of Akashi’s voice sent arrows of arousal straight to the phantom’s already leaking cock. Gentle hands lifted Kuroko’s knees up, spreading him wide, baring all. It was humiliating, and mortifying, but it only made his cock throb and ooze out more precome. He could feel its warmth pooling on his abdomen

Kuroko whimpered and writhed as he felt the rush of warm breath over his cock and down to the tight puckered muscle of his entrance, “Seijuurou please.” He didn’t know what he wanted he just knew that he wanted something.

Soft lips pressed kisses to his inner thighs while hands came down to cup and massage his ass, lifting him further up. The kisses came to a stop at the junction of where his thigh met his ass, replaced by gentle bites and nibbles. Normally Kuroko would have had an arm over his mouth to muffle his sounds but now they went unfettered, filling the room with his gasps and moans of pleasure. A punishingly wet lick along his perineum, followed by a tongue pressing its way past his rim sent the phantom arching and yanking against the restraints.

Akashi hummed into Kuroko’s ass, the vibration only adding to the sensation of the redhead’s tongue licking at his rim, and the sensitive flesh inside of him. He felt tears of pleasure gathering at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall as he squeezed them shut against the hot wet onslaught of Akashi’s mouth.

“Sei sei, please, oh god Sei.” He was nearly crying as a finger slid in beside the tongue, curling to rub against his prostate. Arms pulling desperately at the binding as he shameless thrust himself against the appendages in him with what little leverage he could get. He felt the wave of his climax rising up quickly, his stomach flipping as it crashed over him. Feet dug into Akashi’s back as Kuroko came with a sob, his body jerking and arching against the redhead trapped there under his legs. All he could do in that moment was feel the wash of his orgasm, like shocks running through him. His body went limp, his legs sliding off Akashi as he came down from the high of it. His arms trembled from the exertion as tears ran down his cheeks.

It was only seconds before Akashi had the blindfold off, and his hands untied. Kuroko was blinking up into the red he loved as the redhead leaned over him with a worried look on his face.

“Tetsuya?”

“I’m okay.” Kuroko croaked. He throat was raw and dry but Akashi was already handing him a bottle of water. Once he had chugged a good portion of the water down he spoke again, “That was good.”

“Was it now?” Akashi was shifting them so Kuroko was seated between his legs, back to chest. Gentle hands took the phantom’s wrists into them, examining the already visible bruising.

“It was. Thank you Akashi.” Kuroko leaned his head back against the redhead’s chest and closed his eyes.

Kuroko felt the press of lips against the top of his head, “Thank you Tetsuya.” Akashi whispered.

The phantom heard the real meaning behind those words and felt his heart swell with warmth. After all, he trusted Akashi with everything he had.


End file.
